Thorn In My Bud
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: Anna takes a mini vacation to visit her best friend Mandie who kept nagging her to visit. Taking the chance, she is there and Mandie is acting weird. Anna can't understand what Mandie has up her sleeve. Forced to buy an outfit, Forced to wait for someone and Never liked being set up on a date. Can she forgive Mandie for setting her up?


**NOTE: Again just a friendly reminder, I DO NOT own any of the WWE Characters nor any musical lyrics I place in this story. They are ONLY placed here for entertainment purposes.**

**I ONLY own my characters and story plot. Please remember this is Fiction and NOT fact. In some cases I might use their real name. But this is called Fan Fiction for a reason.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, private messages and direct messages from my other pages.**

**This is a short story for a dear friend of mine seeing her twitter. I had to jump at the chance to do this for her. I hope you like this love.**

**I love all my followers, You're the best.**

**Den**

**...**

Anna Textani was a true definition of a round about woman. Standing five foot seven, give or take an inch or two and a beautiful plus size woman. She always loved the World Wrestling Entertainment.

Loving many of the wrestlers through out the years but now she loved very few. She could probably count on one hand the ones she adored now.

The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus.

The Hounds of Justice, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and her favorite CinCin Boy, Dean Ambrose. Better known as The Shield.

But oh, did she love her some Leo Kruger. Yes she loved Adam Rose, but hated how WWE has created a man with no talent.

This frustrated her, she wanted to see that dominate, goatee wearing, hair back in a ponytail and shirtless man. When he was Leo, it made her shiver. The look in his eyes. He could devour you just by licking his lips.

He stood at an pleasant six foot one and weighing around two hundred and twenty once pounds.

She so wanted to meet this Leo Kruger. Just one night is all she wanted with him.

Little did she know that the stars and the roads where going to set this journey into motion a few months down the road.

...

As Anna was visiting a friend in Corpus Christi, Texas and her friend Mandie, knew she loved wrestling secretly signed her up for a raffle at a local radio station.

Everything had worked out perfect. Managing to get Anna down here and she won a raffle she didn't know she was apart of was really going to be a surprise.

After the entire day of relaxing with her best friend Mandie, Anna decided to go to sleep early for according to her bestie the next days events were going to be the most memorable time.

They first ate out, then went shopping. Once again Mandie convinced Anna to buy this wonder Bonded Lace Skater Dress, Black Satin Babydoll Heels, Lycra Stockings that were black and had flames etched into the stockings at the heel to calf. Buying a nice yet simple see through Slip Corset and Thong set, in black of course. Anna added to this outfit by buying a Rose Thorn Gothic Necklace with Red Rose stud earrings and a matching Red Rose Ring.

Having her nails and toes done in red with black faded tips. She rarely wore make up and her friend pestered her to do so. Finally giving in she lightly use neutral and earth tone shades to bring out her hazel colored eyes. Her lips were a glossy devil red with black lip liner that she smudged inward prior to adding the gloss. With the help of her best friend, Anna had her hair curled and had on a braid that ran across the back of her head. Nothing like a traditional braid going down.

When complete Anna was absolutely gorgeous.

Mandie had picked up the reservations and then taking Anna to this well known restaurant called the Baja Coast. Anna was told to go into the restaurant and look for a man with roses.

She stopped right in her tracks, turning around.

"What the hell do you mean look for a man with roses are you fucking kidding me?"

Anna almost yelled a whisper to her best friend, Mandie.

"Dammit Anna, just go.. Trust me you'll never forget it or regret it.", Her bestie had the biggest smile, "Just call me to come pick you up and text me IF you go anywhere."

With a raised eyebrow, "If I get killed I will do more than that.. I'm coming back for you and yanking your heart out.. I can't fucking believed you set me up you bitch.", Anna ended on that note.

Walking cautiously in, she felt like a dumb ass looking for a man with roses. Not seeing anyone, she sat outside enjoying the cool evening breeze.

While waiting, Anna called her friend, DenAsia.

They chatted and Anna was telling D, as she called her, what her bestie Mandie did.

DenAsia couldn't stop laughing and the continued to chat.

Anna just so happen to turn towards the door from the corner table she was sitting at and her jaw fell.

"Oh fuck me..."

"What? Anna I will not fuck you girl.. What the hell?", DenAsia busted out laughing.

"Um.. D.. I'm looking at.. at..."

"Dammit Anna who the fuck are you looking at?", DenAsia was curious as hell since Anna was speechless.

"For some damn reason, I am seeing a guy with long hair, a goatee, and he looks like fucking Leo Kruger.. Oh shit.. Girl, he is coming my way. Oh fuck, he has a rose in his hand. He is smiling.. Oh fuck.. What the fuck am I going to do?", Anna was rambling as she was really getting nervous.

DenAsia as corrupted as she was bluntly told her, "What do you mean what are you going to do.. ONE, enjoy yourself, and TWO fuck his brains out"

That thought made Anna blush as soon as this man was standing next to her.

"Well good evening gorgeous", Was all he said.

"..."

"Anna fucking answer the man.. fuck he sounds hot.. if you can't answer give him the phone.. I'll tell him something..", DenAsia couldn't stop laughing at the fact Anna was numb.

"My name is Leo.. May I sit? ", Leo waits for Anna to do something.

"ANNA WOULD YOU FUCKING TALK TO THE MAN GIVE HIM THE PHONE!", DenAsia yells.

Cringing almost cursing out DenAsia on the phone, but Leo chuckles taking her cell.

"Hello? Who am I speaking to?", Leo speaks calmly.

"Oh damn you do sound sexy is that an South African accent or British? So your name is Leo.. Leo I am DenAsia.. How are you this splendid evening?", DenAsia was about to jump out of her skin.

Chuckling even more at the suave way DenAsia was speaking with him, yet almost asking twenty questions.

"Well, I'm actually doing a lot better seeing this gorgeous specimen in front of me.. And I'm impressed how you picked out my accent. But yes its South African..Did you say her name was Anna?", Leo places his hand on Anna's.

Anna blushed, feeling his thumb running across the back of her hand. Bringing it up to his lips firmly kissing her hand. Not letting go of her hand while locking his eyes to hers. Anna was looking at the rose, then looking away.

Her thoughts of killing DenAsia when she saw her.

"So Ms. DenAsia, tell me about your friend here since she seems to be quite the bashful one.", Leo wouldn't stop playing with Anna's hand and looking over her from head to toe.

DenAsia couldn't stop giggling, "Well she is VERY shy, I think you should take the initiative and claim her, show her a fabulous time.. One she will never forget and then later give me all the damn details.. So I expect I splendid review Mr. Leo.. Oh I like that. Mr. L E O .. "

Leo couldn't help but laugh at the boldness of Anna's friend DenAsia.

"Oh trust me I have something planned.. and I hope to meet her again.. If she'll let me."

DenAsia wanted to keep it short so Anna could get her brains screwed out of her mind and it was about Anna not her.

"Mr. Leo.. Um.. although I could listen to your voice until I fall asleep. I will let you go.. I want you to give my friend Anna you up most undivided attention... Farewell handsome..", DenAsia smiled hanging up the phone.

Now that Leo had Anna all to himself, he studied her as she looked out towards the horizon.

Taking his index finger to cup her chin turning it towards him. He leaned in as close as he could.

"You look very beautiful baby.. The things I could do to this body. This body that I can hold on to and ravage it."

Leo smirked hearing Anna gasp so softly.

"You really want that don't you? I have a better idea.. Lets go back to my hotel down the street.. its walking distance.. I'll order room service and We take it from there.. I can guarantee you will be highly satisfied..."

Anna smirked, her mind was screaming more profanities that one could think.

"Leo? is your last name by chance Kruger?"

Leo nodded confirming what Anna had told DenAsia earlier.

"Oh so you know who I am? This is interesting and I know nothing about you.. You have the upper hand my beautiful woman.."

Anna smiled bashfully once again, and lightly tensed up when Kruger touched her face, placing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just saying Leo because I could have sworn you were Adam Rose in the WWE"

Chuckling, Leo leaned forward.

"I have a tiny secret.. I'm not Adam.. Adam is my twin and if you come to my hotel, I can prove it to you.. What do you say? Damn you smell wonderful.. I want to eat you right now.. Gorgeous.."

Leo once again cupped her chin and kissed her lips holding his lips in place for a while. Then slowly tracing his tongue against her lips before pulling away when she slightly parted her lips.

"Oh gorgeous.. such beautiful lips I can't wait for my cock to be sucked by those full lips."

Wide eyed Anna's brain was trying to process what she just heard.

He took her hand getting up, giving her the rose he had brought.

Pecking her lips firmly once more, "A beautiful rose stem for a gorgeous petal as yourself... And I look forward to pluck roughly.."

Walking out with Anna in tow, she couldn't believe what was happening and Leo isn't Adam. She had to see this for herself.

Seeing Leo loving how his broad and muscular chest in this fitted grey shirt tucked in his grey slacks and a darker grey vest on with matching shoes. His hair pulled back and cascading down over his shoulders.

Grabbing his cell, he called someone.

"He brother, yeah she is gorgeous, we will have are hands full, go ahead and order the food and drinks.. We shall be there shortly and by the way she knows who we are just not the double trouble she is about to walk into.. She doesn't believe me..."

Leo pauses listening then chuckling, "I will brother, see you in a few.."

Walking and enjoying the cool breeze that Corpus has to offer, they continued to walk.

Anna couldn't believe she was with Leo Kruger. Her mind was still in shock that he said that Adam Rose was actually his twin. How could any one not know.

Walking up to the elevator, and waiting for it to arrive. Anna grew with anticipation, Leo smiled at her leaning down capturing her lips for several sensual kisses.

"Don't worry baby, you'll have the best night of your life.. I promise"

Anna giggled with nervousness coursing through her veins.

Finally standing outside the hotel room door, Leo chuckled.

"Well, look at what we have hear.. Room 4..69.. That must be interesting.. A clue of what is to cum.."

Anna giggled, "Leo its 469 not 4...69"

Chuckling he opens the door to the suite, allowing her to walk in quickly closing the door, pinning her to the wall.

Anna made a whimper feeling Leo kneading her hips as he moved his hardening cock against her ass.

"Enough of the gentlemen roll.. It gets old and by your tiny response.. You want to be my slut don't you."

Anna was to concentrated on his cock growing larger by the seconds.

Leo grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

"Don't make me repeat myself or you will not like it Anna"

Anna whimpered loving how he pulled her hair.

**'Fuck, his voice is so sexy and I hope he is into the nasty shit I'm into.. At least I get a good fuck.. That is what I want.. I want the over the top.. mind blowing fucking sex..'**

Being snapped out of her thoughts when she hears another voice.

"Now dear brother.. We know she is a lady.. Aren't you my little rosebud.", Adam Rose comes in from the balcony as he had finished setting up the little dining area.

Gasping feeling Leo bite her shoulder and she heard his low penetrating growl.

Leo chuckled, "That's only a small taste.. I'll be waiting.."

With that he released his grip from her body walking towards the balcony.

Adam looked down at Anna, "My brother wasn't kidding you're a gorgeous rosebud... But here are the roses you wanted instead of my brother's single rose.. This bouquet fits a rosebud as yourself..."

After Anna takes the beautiful bouquet, she smells them smiling and slightly jumping when she opened her eyes.

Adam was at eye level and kisses Anna.

This was no soft sensual kisses, he was rough and bruising her lips. Adam was practically devouring her mouth and tongue, winning the battle of dominance.

Adam was pleased hearing her whimper into their kiss and took her yelp into his mouth.

Anna felt his large hands under her skirt as he had one hand kneading her ass and he slid the other hand to caress her clit with two fingers.

Pulling from the kiss, Adam kept his eyes on Anna, who was looking back with lust.

"Yes, just like that sweetheart.. keep you eyes on me.. I'm not a rosebud nor a gentleman.. I am a man with needs and I will fuck you tonight period.. You will do what I want.. Do you understand this?"

Anna looked softly panting as he kept massaging her clit with those two fingers, he suddenly pinched her clit, making her yelp once again and jump.

"I'm not a very patient man.. Answer me or you will get nothing but the front door slamming behind you..."

Wide eyed, she wanted to tell him off but he stimulation was feeling to good, all she did was nod her head.

"Excellent, now", pulling his fingers out, he licks his index finger clean, "Mmm You taste so good.. Taste yourself.."

Adam runs his middle finger, across Anna's full lower lip. Her lips parted.

"Yes.. that's it rosebud.. Suck my fucking finger like you will be sucking my cock in just a few moments.."

Anna loved how he was talking to her. Keeping her eyes on him she started to suck his finger as he moved it in and out of her mouth.

Adam moved her right hand to his hardened cock, "Feel that darling.. Look how hard I am and we haven't even begun... Oh yes rub my cock..."

Anna was pleased that he liked her own stimulation as she timed her hand with sucking his finger between her lips.

He maneuvered his free hand to unzip the back of her dress.

Adam hissed pulling away, "No not yet.. We must eat and drink .. I'll be waiting outside on the balcony when you're ready.. to take off this dress and walk out there only wearing what you have under this..but shoes stay on.."

Once again Adam teased her with a deep kiss and kneading both her breasts, with her nipples twirling between his fingers.

Smiling he walks away grabbing his tent, adjusting himself as he goes to meet his brother.

Anna stood there for a few minutes contemplating her move. What was she to do? She knew if she asked either Mandie or DenAsia, they'd both probably say go for it. Placing both roses given to her on the white table and she looked at the bed.

Huge King size bed with a crisp white comforter and pillows.

Slowly taking off her dress and any jewelry she had on. She sighed looking outside to the gorgeous view of the gulf of Mexico. Looking at what she was wearing, wondering if there were any other guests at the hotel out on their balcony as well.

Hearing the two brothers talking she still couldn't believe they were twins. Leo was the bigger of the two. He had already unbutton his vest and his shirt. Leo had already taken off his shoes and had his sock covered feet stretched and crossed in front of him drinking what look like wine from a glass. There was a metal bowl type container, holding two different bottles and glasses filled with fruit and she was guessing wine/champagne, then she saw two glasses with beer in it.

The long table that was in front of them had plenty of food and from what she could see, all seafood.

She walks out, both twins look at her.

They stood up, licking their lips and eyeing her from head to toe. Shivers with up and down her spine hearing them groan.

She would be lying if she said she was not nervous. Anna has never had a three some. Much less with twins as hot as these two men standing in front of her. And of all people Adam Rose and Leo Kruger? Who would have thought her luck.

Leo takes one free hand and pulls it behind her while he nibbles her neck from behind.

"You better listen and do all I want.. I'm very hungry and seafood is not all I want to eat..Now stroke my fucking cock.."

Anna felt his tongue slide along her skin prior to him taking it with in his mouth. Biting her when he felt her small hand unzip his pants and reach in massaging his cloth covered cock.

Hearing Adam with is accent, made Anna melt on the inside. Adam did his own manner of teasing, once again taking her hardened nipples between his fingers. Twirling, pinching and kneading them. Her thoughts were they were trying to kill her hormones.

She was in bliss so far and they haven't even started the sexual fun yet.

Softly moaning, Anna could feel her heart pumping a bit faster.

Leo finished marking her and began to kiss her neck. Moving his hips into her hand as she slowly stroked his cock.

Adam began kissing Anna softly and deeply. With the same stimulation on her nipples never fading.

Leo had moved his right hand reaching around to the front feeling her protruding bud in all its wet glory. Rubbing her bud, through the see through cloth.

Anna managed to unzip Adam's pants as well and moaned feeling there so nothing. Adam was going commando. As she started to stroke him, he pulled away.

She tilted her head back since Leo was still giving her the sensations she has not had in a while.

"Brother.. We should take our R-o-s-e-b-u-d..", Adam said it so sexually.

This made Anna whimper and her knees gave out a bit. Lucky for her, Leo had his arms wrapped around her.

"And make sure she eats properly, We have a long hungry night ahead of us...We all need our energy.."

Leo growled making Anna laugh.

Leo sighed in frustration, "You're right brother.. We all must eat and drink.."

Leo grabbed Anna from the back of her neck, "You might be OUR rosebud, but my dear.. I am personally going to fuck those petals off of you.. Pluck you dry my fucking slut.."

Anna shivered, moaning at the thoughts in her mind and the sexual teasing from his voice. Actually both their voices. Leo's voice was a bit deeper, than Adam's. It has a the raspy-ness to it.

They all walked out, out only seeing two chairs, Adam had Anna sit on his lap.

"Don't worry brother.. She's mine now only as we eat.. I'll let you have first crack at this pussy... When we are done eating..", Adam smirked deviously.

Giving Anna a wine glass that had some pomegranate seeds floating giving off a slight pink color to it. She smiled, as Adam kissed her shoulder.

Reaching over for his beer he practically drank half the glass in one gulp, making Anna laugh.

Leo had moved his chair to be right next to Anna, not wanting to be left out in the teasing foreplay. He reached over to the table grabbing some spicy calamari that was grilled on a stick. Taking a piece off and feeding it to Anna, she opened her mouth taking the calamari from Leo's fingers.

A groan escaped Leo as Anna sucked the spices off his fingers.

"You are a naughty rose.. Yes Indeed, I can't wait to pluck you petal by petal"

Adam chuckled as he reached over for some shrimp and ate some. Anna in return took a piece of shrimp and leaned over a bit, curving her finger at Leo. He smiled leaning over as well, seeing the shrimp between Anna's lips. Taking it into his mouth he licked her lips and kissed her softly.

They continued to eat, tease and drink the afternoon away. Drinking beer, Adam gave Anna a glass with a bottle of Redd's Apple Ale on the rocks, with a stick of cinnamon in it and a straw to drink.

She moaned loving the taste. She thought it was almost like Apple Cider with a twist.

Finally between all three they finished the seafood platter, the garlic calamari, grilled spicy calamari, crab, and fried oysters.

Leo grabs her by the hair and Anna giggles, "So my petal, you ready for a non-stop fuck fest?", Chuckling after his comment.

Anna's eyes grew a bit wide and smiled nodding. With the alcohol in her system made her a little braver.

"You better NOT disappointment me, I want all you can ditch out.."

Both Adam and Leo looked at each other wide eyed, smiling and nodded at each other.

"Before we go in rosebud, You need to suck my cock.. I want to feel those full lips on me.. You won't regret it.."

Anna nodded and looked around to see if any guests were outside on their balconies watching. Feeling her head being snapped back towards Adam, she grunted at him.

"Rosebud.. I don't care of people are out.. Now suck my cock.."

Anna then a bit braver, "Now that doesn't seem fair what about me?"

Leo placed a pillow for her knees and whispers into her right ear, "Now petal.. I'm going to be having fun back here while you please my brother"

Anna kneeled down in front of Adam. Seeing his hard on through his jeans, she started licking where his head was at. Licking up in long strokes as she started to unbutton his jeans.

Adam lifted his hips pulling his jeans down cupping Anna's face with one hand. Smiling and not taking her eyes off him, she pulled his jeans the rest of the way off.

His cock had sprung to life as soon it was released from its confinement.

Anna licked her lips, taking a hold of his shaft firmly as her lips slowly start to suck his head.

Adam hisses at how seductively her eyes are when she adds that tight suction on his cock. Feeling one hand cupping and massaging his balls while the other firmly strokes his shaft.

Leo on the other hand, had taken off his clothes leaving his socks on which he found amusing. He moved the chair to be right behind Anna.

Stroking his cock with one hand and tore off the see through thong.

**SLAP!**

Anna yelped onto Adam's cock, making him moan and tilt his head back.

Leo continued to slap Anna's ass harder each time and then would slide his rock hard cock along her moist folds. He would reach around to play with her swollen bud. Chuckling making her moan even more as she sucked Adam harder.

Talking to Anna he leaned over to her right ear, while spreading her folds allowing his cock to stimulate her clit. "Fucking shit petal.. You so fucking wet.. You need to fucking suck him off or I'll going to fucking tear this pussy up and not leave any for my brother.."

With that being said Anna started to bob her head faster and sucking harder. Adam started to fuck her mouth with the same speed. Grabbing her hair and he pounded into her sweet mouth.

As Leo pounded her from behind with out penetrating her and allowing her juices to coat him thoroughly.

"Fuck Anna!", Adam pulled her off his cock and quickly leaning over bruising her lips with his kiss.

Not wanting to cum just yet, he gave her deep kisses taking dominance over the kiss.

"Shit.. We need to get to the bed now.." Leo gritted through his teeth.

Pulling Anna up by her hair, the twins took their prize into the hotel suite.

Adam, now completely in the nude, already putting a condom on, lays in bed.

"Come rosebud.. Ride my cock.. I want to feel how tight you are.."

Anna smiles placing one hand on his chest as she guides him in. Moaning at the intrusion of his girth. "Oh fuck me.."

Slowly moving down, making her moan even more. Her nails digging into his chest.

"Fuck you're tight", Adam gritted.

Holding her hips as she adjusted to his girth, feeling her hips starting to move. Slowly pumping up into her as she rocked her hips.

"More", Anna looked deep into Adam's eyes smiling.

"As you wish rosebud", Adam sucked in his lower lip and started to thrust deeper and faster.

Adam used one hand to start playing with her clit, rubbing it with his thumb. He was not being gentle either.

"Uh.. Yes.. More..", Anna kept her eyes locked on Adam.

Where was Leo you maybe wondering he was sitting along side them stroking his cock to the rhythm of Anna bouncing on his brothers cock.

"So fucking sexy petal.. Soon it will be my turn and you better hold the fuck on..", Leo teased her while pinching her nipple.

Anna moaned at their touch and being full with Adam inside. She was panting and Adam grunting for a long while.

Anna felt that sweet sensation building and building

...

Smirking Leo pulls out some silk rope. Anna wide eyed, with concern running through her face as she starts to tense up.

"Its okay petal.. we won't hurt you.. You'll like it trust me.."

With that Adam tied up one ankle, then wrapping around the bed post and then to her wrist. Leo did the same to the other side. Leaving Anna totally exposed and at their mercy. With her legs tied open she couldn't move even if she tried.

Biting her lower lip, the pounding of her heart, the thoughts running and embracing anticipation, Anna didn't want to show how bad she wanted this.

"Well brother like I stated outside.. You get first crack at this fucking tight pussy.."

Leo looked at Adam patting his shoulder nodding with pleasure. He licked his sudden dry lips. Having a condom on, he kneeled into position. Once again teasing her wet folds. How they glistened for him.

Like he said he was no gentleman, diving right in making Anna scream.

"Shhh petal.. I said I was going to pluck every petal out of you.. Now be my little needy bitch and take it.."

Not giving her time to respond, Leo grabbed her thighs giving powerful thrusts. His grunts as he bit his lower lip. Watching how his cock slid in and out of her made him harder.

Anna thrashing her head since they made sure that is all she could do.

"Oh shit yesss.. Oh fuck... Fuck me harder... OH FUCK YESSS!"

Leo continued his torture by slapping her ass cheeks with each thrust into her. He started to pick up the speed as he felt her clenching him already.

"Fuck yes petal.. Fucking cum for Leo"

Arching what she could, she was a bit annoyed that she couldn't move.

"Oh fuck, please untie me.. I want to fucking claw you.. Ugh.. Fuck!"

Leo shook his head as they both locked eyes on each other. Grabbing Anna's hips not only did he let her ride it out but pushed in deeper. He wanted to hit her cervix into another orgasm. Digging his fingers into her skin, wanting to make sure she remembered those bruises when he was gone.

Adam loved the sweet noises coming from those sweet lips, he got up on his knees and moved closer to Anna's lips.

"Open up, You don't want me to turn into a lemon.. so be a slutty rosebud..", Adam kept tracing her lips with his cock until she opened.

Hissing as she quickly attached her lips to his head and began to suck him. Adam and Leo both watched as Anna took all Adam's cock with out gagging.

Both men thrust in rhythm and Anna pulling at the restraints. Moaning at the pounding intrusion from Leo. These moans sending Adam to another part of his mind. Tilting his head back, both men continued their pleasure.

Anna feeling another familiar sensation, her stomach started to tighten. Her body starting to quiver.

Leo feeling this started to rub her clit fast with a bit of pressure. Thrusting into her faster and with more force.

Anna started to cry out in pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her body. The clenching of her walls on Leo and the moaning and suction on Adam's cock, made both men start to build but they fought it off.

Not wanting to finish early, they quickly untied Anna. Adam lays down next to her while Leo lays down on the other side.

Leo reenters her, and Adam plays with her clit. Leo holds her leg up and Anna has her body contorted. Her upper body is facing up to where she can have both arms wrapped around both me, leaving her large breasts exposed just for them.

Anna grabs a fist full of hair, since they decided to tease her nipples.

Flicking their tongues and softly sucking them. Taking more in and biting down hard making her squirm. They chuckle resuming their torture on her nipples, biting, nibbling sucking, kneading her breasts. Marking her all over soft white skin.

With these sweet sensations of nipples being sucked, her clit being rubbed fiercely and her pussy being fucked her body trembled passionately. Her cries grew louder than before.

"OH FUCKING SHIT.. YES.. FUCK YES.. OH GAWWWWD! OH FUCK ... OOOOH FUCK!"

Leo grunting feeling her tighten around his cock again and he grabbed her hair.

"Fuck.. You little bitch.. How much tighter can you get?.. Ugh fucking shit!"

He pounded into her more.

Anna let go of Adam's hair and began to stroke him hard. Having a nice firm grip on his cock, she stroked him. His groaning on her nipple made her jerk and arch her back even more.

They were relentless on her body, hitting every point to trigger an orgasm and it was working quite well. Her nipples, her clit and the inside of her warm and wet canal. All being hit simultaneously.

Leo pulled out and quickly Adam took over not letting up on her torture. Leo reached behind him searching in the drawer next to him. Smiling when he felt it.

Adam still with the same pace his brother left off. Kissing her neck sucking on it, feeling Anna run her claws over his chest and body. Looking at his brother he nodded. Slowing down his pace, Anna's cries became moans again.

Holding her leg up, Adam watched as Leo grabbed the lube in his hand and coated his fingers thoroughly.

Smirking Leo, moved his hand to Anna's puckered back entrance. Slowly massaging her tight muscle. Anna jerked feeling his fingers.

"Shh, its okay darling rosebud.. We are almost done.. We haven't disappointed you yet have we?", Adam stating softly from less than an inch from her face and lips.

Exchanging breathes, Anna shaking her head slowly. The sweet scent of their sex sweat resonating from their bodies was intoxicating.

"Now there.. We both want to enjoy you for our last ride baby.. That's all.. We want you to have us both at the same time.. Isn't that what you would like?", Adam says so damn softly pecking her lips every so often while speaking.

Nodding her head, Adam tells her to relax and he nods at Leo.

Rubbing her puckered muscle a bit more, Leo starts to push his large finger in. Anna moans into Adam's neck as she started to suck it into her mouth.

Leo started to push his finger in and out while Adam started to move his cock in a bit faster whispering into Anna's ear.

"Fuck Rosebud.. You're doing so good... Just relax.. Feel my cock inside.. How thick its filling you up.. Feel me darling.. Shit.. You sound so fucking good.. Give us your cries.. Fuck.. So tight.."

Both Leo and Adam could feel her relaxing after Leo had just inserted his third finger. Anna was trying her best to relax as Leo stretched her to accommodate him, getting her ready for his cock.

Slowly Leo pulled out his fingers adding more lube to the condom he still had on. Making sure to be really smooth for her. Aligning himself to her puckered ass muscle. He slowly pushed in his cock.

"Ummphh", Anna bit into Adams shoulder.

"Grr.. I-I-Its okay baby... breathe.. relax baby.. its okay", Adam reassures her.

Leo slowly pushes in inch by inch until he is fully inside. All is heard is Anna's hard panting while still hooked on to Adam's shoulder area.

"Let me know when you're ready petal.. I don't want to hurt you.. Trust me you will enjoy it.", Leo whispers in her ear before nibbling on it.

Adam kept a slow pace, nipping at her breast and kissing her softly. Distracting her from the discomfort.

Slowly Leo started to rock his hips up into her and then out leaving the head in. He didn't want to hurt her, so he listened carefully to her cries.

Leo once again took her right breast cupping it in his hand, suckling her nipple and Adam took the left nipple twirling between his index and thumb fingers, kissing her. Leo then slowly smoothed his hand holding her leg up again.

Both men started to pick up the pace.

"Mmm... oh... Oh.. Gawwd.. Please... Please.. Don't fucking stop... ", Anna started to enjoy this sensation.

They growled at Anna as they started to move in sync with each others thrusts. Making Anna bounce between them. Legs twisted together, arms wrapped around one another. Masculine grunts of dominance, feminine cries of pleasure. All three were finally one. These sexual sounds filled the room and drowned out the sounds of the ocean beyond this room. All three were close as their breathes were exchanged, their panting were short yet strong, bodies started to tense up.

Their prized rose, clenching them from both sides had them not only claiming her, but marking her where ever they could reach.

Anna felt like she was no longer in her body, when all of a sudden.

"OH FUCKING.. SOM OF A BI...I'M.. I'M... CU...!", Her final cry and tears slowly cascaded out the corner of her eyes.

Moaning as she gasped between breathes. Her body trembling for its final ride. The tightness from her walls and the muscles from her ass. Leo and Adam were giving their barely audible grunts that sounded some what like masculine sobs. She smiled as she continued to tighten herself around them.

All three rode out their orgasms together from erratic thrusts to slow and slower movements to a complete stop as they laid there for a few moments. Bodies drenched with sweat. It was first Adam who pulled out as he moaned, pouting at Anna making her giggle and she cupped his face kissing him.

Leo had stayed inside not wanting to disconnect from her. He was always an ass man and this took the entire cake. He loved her round and very plump ass.

Adam left them alone while he went to discard his really full condom. Laughing and thankful it didn't bust. It was sensitive but well worth it. He jumped in the shower seeing that it was in the early morning hours and almost time for them to leave. He had to head to Florida for a show and well his brother went where he wanted.

Leo and Anna kept playing around, fondling each other and making out. Leo finally pulled out, nibbling on Anna's neck once more and blowing raspberry kisses. Giggling loudly and accidentally squealed, making Leo chuckle feeling her smack him on the thigh.

"I'll be right back darling..", Leo gets up to discard his condom as well.

Anna laid there in total blissful contentment. She couldn't believe what just happened to her. She had the goofiest grin plastered on her face. Anna did the ultimate home run X 2.

Hearing the water turn off, Adam walks out naked, wiggling his brows at Anna and she giggled at the sight before her. He takes her hand since Leo was already in the shower about to turn it on.

Leo reaches for her hand helping her in to the shower and they bathe each other clean while playing some more.

Finally finished they get out dry off quickly.

Adam already in bed with only gym shorts on. Leo does the same while Anna didn't have anything to wear. They smiled at her patting the bed between them.

Leo smirked, "We don't mind get in here petal... Stay naked we might do it again before we leave", Chuckling making Anna blush slightly.

Anna turning to face Adam, he pats his chest. She moves over and grabs Leo's hand, making him spoon her.

Closing their eyes they slowly fell asleep, drifting off into darkness.

...

Morning came to soon, Anna groaning from the direct sunlight shining brightly into the suite. She turned around with her back facing the balcony. Anna felt right away, she was alone in bed. Wiping her eyes, she slowly sat up looking around. It was quiet. Looking in front of her where her clothes where nicely folded on the white chair a ways in front of her. Seeing her roses in two different vases, she sees a envelope with her name on it. She opens it and starts to read.

_"Dearest Rosebud, _

_Thank you for the best night we have had in a long while. I am hopeful you enjoyed it too. Sorry we had to leave, I had an early flight to Florida and well my brother does what he wants and had business to attend to. _

_Here are our numbers and we hope to hear from you, keep them a secret. Text us and we will save your number. Next time we are in Texas we will hit you up. Hope we can keep in touch._

_Forever a Thorn in your Bud, _

_Adam & Leo"_

Anna smiles and extremely happy she has both of there numbers. She wanted to tell the world but knew she couldn't. It was her dirty little secret and only two people she will swear to secrecy. Yes you guessed correctly, Mandie and DenAsia.

Smiling, "A Thorn in my Bud" most definitely and will never forget this.

Putting her clothes back on minus the torn thong she put in her purse. She calls Mandie to pick her up. Waiting down stairs in the lobby, Mandie picks Anna up. Discussing the pleasurable events that happened. They drive away and Anna enjoys the rest of her mini vacation, before heading back home.

This was the best mini vacation and Anna will never be the same again.

**...**

**Well here is my LONG one shot for you girl. If my followers would like ONE Shots, please feel free to ask or PM/DM me even on my Tumblr page I will be glad to try my best to do it. I know my shots end up stories and this is my second attempt and completed it. Yay Me! LOL..**

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Much Luv and Respect **

**Read & Review,**

**DenAsia aka Den or "D"**

**Muah!**


End file.
